Cause and Affect
by longliveteentitans
Summary: They thought they had nothing left to lose, nothing left to live for, but now one little life needs them like no one else could. beastboy and raven romance. tragety. and some joy in a time of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Raven and Beastboy, badly injured, limped into the empty tower. the hoped to god that the rest of the team was there. they were not. The titans had lost. Slade had won. maybe for good. after years of fighting. He had were all older. the titans had reached a new sense of maturity. Cyborg was the oldest. he was 25. he and bumblebee were married. they could not have kids themselves, so they adopted a son from China. Robin and Starfire were both 22 they had been dating for over three years, Starfire had a son who was three no powers it seemed who was cared for by the government because she was not home enough for him, but she visited him all the time. it seemed, though, that she and robin would never marry. Raven and Beastboy were both 21. the youngsters. Beastboy still got on ravens nerves. but never purposely much anymore. he was more serious about what he did. he worked out with robin and cyborg more than ever recently, and he was more muscular. Raven aside from height had not changed much. except she was closer to her friends. they were like siblings. She was more free willing with her emotions. She had more control over her powers. they were all better now, stronger, a greater team. but recently they found themselves drifting apart. Bumblebee had quit the titans to take care of her son. the had a condo in Jump City. Cyborg lived there sometimes and he sometimes lived at the tower, but he wants to permanently move out and quit the team as well to be with his family. Robin Was gone all the time and argued with anyone who asked if he was okay. Slade hit the team while they were down. he knew they were on the verge of breaking up. And he was smart to do that. he won. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were missing. they had all split up inside an abandoned hotel. they had all ran into Slade's robot army. Raven and Beastboy had defeated them but had gotten hurt. they found each other but no one else. there were signs of fights but no robot bodies or anything. like the fights were cleaned up after. they left because a bomb had gone off raven tele-ported them out to only to see the building collapse. they searched through the ruble but found nothing. They had then gone back to the tower to see if the rest of the team was there even though it was unlikely, and they were right, they were alone. Four almost an hour they sat right inside the entrance. for almost an hour. nothing. they decided to go to the med wing to make sure they were alright. they could not look for the others in their conditions.

Beastboy watched raven who sitting across the room on the end of small bed in the med wing as she wrapped up a gash on her arm. he was badly bruised all over, but nothing was broken. Raven, besides the wound on her arm, was okay.

"They'll be okay." Beastboy reassured Raven. But tears ran down her face.

"How could you know?" she looked up at him. he looked away. he could not answer. then it was silent. Raven cried. for a moment Beastboy did nothing. he just stared at raven. crying. he rarely if ever saw her cry. he stood up and walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand. she stopped crying and looked at him. A moment passed by. Beastboy pulled raven into a hug.

"They _will _be okay. i just know." Beastboy sounded so sure of himself.

"I believe you." raven smiled at him. Beastboy smiled back. he leaned forward, and so did raven. they kissed. neither pulled away. they kissed more passionately now. and raven leaned back onto the bed and Beastboy followed. moving past her face and down her neck. They were both thinking the same thing:_What do i have left to lose?_Passion filled the room as Beastboy ans raven's moans gave noise to the empty tower.

Light shone through the window as morning came to Jump City. two of the members of the Teen titans lay sleeping together on a small single bed in the med wing in the Titans tower. they did not stir at all until they heard a faint beeping. Beastboy fell out of the bed. his communicator and Raven's as well fell to the floor. Both blinking and flashing red. Beastboy grabbed his uniform off of the floor and quickly put it on. Raven also dressed. Very few words passed between them. they barley looked at each other. Beastboy picked up his communicator.

"I'm getting a signal from robins communicator. Robin, come in, can you hear me? Hello?"

"We'll just have to go to the coordinates of the signal." raven said quietly, as she turned around to leave the room.

"Raven wait, I..."

"We should hurry, he could be injured."

"Right." said Beastboy, who was tying his shoes as he followed raven. he acted like he hadn't said any thing.

**Disregard the note on this next chapter. You know, the one after this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. his signal is coming from over there, somewhere."

"How did he get here? the vacent hotel was on the other side of town."

Raven didn't answer him. she just kept walking. they were in the good part of town. where the succesfull buisnesses were. they were getting pretty close to the signal. it was leading them to a bar. they came in. it smelt of achohol and smoke. there were tons of guys and female bar tenders. there was a samll croud of people at the end of a long table. they could here a mans voice above the loud music.

"Yeah, i'm tight with those kids. they're practicly my family. they gave me this so's i could keep in touch with 'em. they just look up to me. i don't know what it is but i'm like their role model."

"They pushed throught the croud. at the center was a fat guy with a bar tender on his lap and a communicator in his hand. the guy looked stunned to see them there.

"Oh- hey guys. hows it....in the t-house, guys?"

"Where did you get that?" beastboy grabbed the communicator out of the guys hand. "Huh? where did you get it?" beastboy almosted yelled.

"I-I didn't-"

"Where did you get this?" beastboy yelled this time. he crabbed the guys shirt collar. the bar tender ran off.

"I-I... Some guy in a suit gave it to me. he told me not to tell anyone 'bout it. but i did. don't hurt me!"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Some guy in a suit. i don't know who he was!"

"What did he look like?"

"It was a black suit with a orange spot on his mask."

beastboy droped the man.

"Slade." Raven was already out the door. beastboy ran after her.

"Where are you going raven?"

"To starfires signal."She showed him her communicator. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

"We could talk."

"Theres nothing to say." Raven started flying to go faster, and to get away from beastboy. They followed starfires signal for miles outside of the city. over the pacific ocean. they saw a boat. a tiny boat. they landed on it. There was no one on it. but a piece of cyborg was. and so was starfires comunicator. Beastboy picked it up and opened it.

"There's a signal from cyborgs communicator to this one. come on lets go."

**Will the wild goose chase ever end?**

**Will raven ever talk to beastboy?**

**Will they ever find the other teamates?**

**Will i ever stop asking questions?**

**find out later.**

**and review.**

**thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_There's nothing to say." Raven started flying to go faster, and to get away from Beastboy. They followed Starfire's signal for miles outside of the city. over the pacific ocean. they saw a boat. a tiny boat. they landed on it. There was no one on it. but a piece of cyborg was. and so was Starfire's communicator. Beastboy picked it up and opened it._

_"There's a signal from cyborgs communicator to this one. come on lets go."_

Raven took off quickly. Beastboy picked up cyborgs foot and cradled it like a baby.

"I swear, if something happens to you, Cyborg, I will personally use your foot to kill his ass." Then Beastboy changed to a bird and tried to catch up with Raven, who was far ahead by now. He was almost caught up with her when she stopped suddenly. Beastboy almost ran into her, but she moved again and even quicker. Beastboy was confused until he saw what had startled Raven. The Tower was on fire. A huge smoke cloud rose into the sky. He sped up. Raven was already trying to stop it, but it was clearly too late. All they could do was watch it burn. It soon collapsed into the ocean, and all that remained was the blackened foundation of the tower. The two of them sat at the edge of their little island off the coast of Jump City for God knows how long. They could see people on the mainland staring at what was left at their home. The sun was going down. They fell asleep.

When in the dark cold night, all four communicators that they had with them went off, beeping. Raven sat upright and opened her own communicator.

"Who is it?" Beastboy said drowsily. Raven grabbed him and pulled him up to see the screen.

"Hello Titans, or should I say hello remaining Titans."

"Slade! Where are our friends?"

"It is too late Beastboy, they are gone."

"Liar!"

"No. They went down with your home. It is very sad, isn't it?"

"No!" Beastboy sobbed, "You! I am going to kill you! And I'll do it in front of everyone! You'll see! I'll kill you!" Beastboy screamed. The screen went black. Beastboy was balling and yelling and tearing grass and dirt out from the ground. Raven looked like she was going to be sick. Gone. Their friends were gone.

Eventually they both redeemed their cool. But sadness was still the only aura around them. Now they had nothing left to loose. It was over. They couldn't start over the next day.

Everyone dies. What's worse is that when they die, something else dies in the hearts of those whom they have touched, and regret and sorrow are born to replace it. That's what makes death so sad, when someone dies their impression on the world is altered to where they couldn't live again, even if they wanted to.

As night turned to day, the sun rose and looked down upon the two bodies on the shore of one small island in a very big world. It turned into a sunny, warm day. But two bodies can't enjoy it. No matter how sunny the sky was their worlds were gloomy and they felt as if they would always stay that way.

But They were both about to get one big wake up call, that would flip their worlds upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

_They were both about to get one big wake up call, that would flip their worlds upside down._

Raven opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she was lying on the ground near the ocean. It was sunny. She stared in the water. Then, as if a giant wave had just pulled her out, she remembered. Her friends, but not Beastboy, were dead. Where was he. Raven sat up and looked around. Beastboy was crouching in the middle of the tower's burnt base. She walked over to him.

"Beastboy." He didn't seem to notice her. Raven walked closer to see what he was doing. "Oh my God!" she gasped. She felt like vomiting. Beastboy was arranging a bunch of blackened bones at the foot of some blackened wood.

He had a solemn look to his stature. "I just wanted to bury them." He sounded like he had been crying.

Raven threw up into the ocean. She started sobbing and gasping. She splashed some water on her face and calmed down.

"Beastboy, don't." she whimpered.

"You want me to just leave them here in the open?" he spat back.

Raven clung to a rock and faced away from Beastboy. She swayed back and fourth, following the waves. Her mind drifted and she imagined what would be happening now if her friends were with them. Robin would be trying to locate Slade without all the equipment that burned down. Cyborg would be mumbling about his tower, his car, his ship. Starfire would be-

"Hey." Beastboy's voice made Raven jump. He sat down beside her.

"You done?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said sadly.

"Good." Raven said, then she took Beastboy's hand and floated up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace that isn't full of...them. Where we don't have to remember."

Beastboy nodded and closed his eyes. He breathed in the warm air. It was such a nice day outside.


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP: The Titans fought Slade and beat them, resulting in the apparent deaths of Robin, Starfire, and cyborg. Raven and Beastboy have unreasoned guilt sex. The tower burns down. Raven and Beastboy have not talked about their one night stand and are trying to avoid the upcoming emotional breakdown that will result from them losing their friends and home.

Beastboy tightened his grip on Raven's hand as she rose higher. They were flying away from the city. Beastboy didn't care where Raven was taking him, he just wanted to be away from the city just as she did.

they flew for miles along the coast. Far away from civilization. People on beaches stared at them as the flew by.

Raven dropped Beastboy a few feet from the ground above a felid of long, bright grass. She touched down a few yards away. Raven immediately allowed herself to fall backwards into the grass. Beastboy sat down beside her and began to pluck clovers and tie them together.

"Raven?" Beastboy said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" she replied, gazing up at the few clouds in the sky.

"I know now isn't really the time, but I need to know. About the night in the infirmary-"

"I-I uh, I mean you're right. Now isn't the time to talk about that." She interrupted, Beastboy pursed his lips.

"Well," Beastboy started again, "Then I wanna talk about how I feel right now," he paused, but Raven said nothing, "Fine, you don't have to listen. I am scaring myself right now. I don't feel all that sad about... You know... All I feel is intense anger. And not even towards Slade! Fuck! I'm angry at myself, our late friends, the city, and even you!"

Raven sat up and looked at him, "I don't feel like that at all. I am trying very hard to keep my mind off of this. I can't exert my emotions like you. I am currently calm feeling, and lonely, that's why I don't want to talk about us, well, sleeping together. I can't deal with this emotional stress."

Beastboy sighed and nodded, "I understand what you're feeling. I mean, earlier, I felt like The Beast was trying to get out. I felt like..."

"Like you had to suppress it," Raven finished his sentence, "Yeah that's exactly it." she looked down sadly.

Then Beastboy stood up, "Maybe we don't have to suppress it! We've already lost everything, why don't we just take it out on the world!" he said with excitement.

Raven looked up at him worriedly, "Beastboy, no." she said quietly. She stood up slowly as Beastboy continued.

"Yes! I can become the beast, you can release your rage, Raven! We don't have to be good anymore!" he shook her excitedly by the shoulders."

"Stop it Beastboy! Just stop! Please!" she pounded to fleshy part of her fist on his chest, but not hard enough to hurt him.

Beastboy grabbed her arms, "What the matter? Don't you wish you could just let go? I mean it's seems so easy to be bad!"

"Azar! Beastboy I know! I think about how easy it would be to kill, more than you could imagine. But knowing that my best, and only friends believe in doing good and stopping evil is enough to prevent me from doing that!" she took a deep breath and calmed down, "If you turn away from justice, then I will lose my freedom to decide for myself if I should be good or evil. If you turn evil, I have no choice but to follow. That's not what I want." she pleaded with him.

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged apologetically, "God, Raven. I'm sorry. I was thinking impulsively. I guess I just associate anger with evil," Raven nodded her head at his words but still seemed unsure, "Here," Beastboy grabbed her hand tightly, "I promise I will never, ever, ever give up justice. We need each other right now. So I won't let go."

Raven gave a weak smile and embraced Beastboy. He gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you." she whispered. Then she pulled away and regained her composure,"We should contact the Titans East. They need to know what happened. We'll also probably end up staying with them until we figure out what we will do about Jump City. Nobody except- except Slade knows what happened besides us. If the tower is burnt down everyone, including villains would think we were all dead."

"And that's a bad thing." Beastboy added in.

"Yes," Raven said, "we don't want a crime spree to occur because people think there is no one there who can stop them." Raven started thinking and Beastboy looked around at their surroundings.

"Raven?" Beastboy started, "We don't have to leave, you know, now, do we? Because right now, all I really want to do is reminisce with you, here. I mean, just because they're, well, they're gone, uhh, doesn't mean we should forget about them."

Raven nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

Beastboy's eyes brightened and he held his hand out in a gentlemanly manner and when Raven took it he fell backwards on the grass and pulled her down with him.

"Remember our first official mission? Not where we rescued Starfire, but a few weeks after when Robin called us all?" Beastboy shook his head happily, remembering the moments.

"Cinderblock..." Raven almost laughed, "Yeah I remember... Wha? Beastboy, are you, are you crying?"

He turned away from her and chuckled, "We barely knew each other, yet we already fit together like, I don't know, a team made in... Heaven. Like a family. Yes, I'm crying. I lost my family." he looked to the side and saw dark clouds in the distance.

"I'm still here." Raven said. She put her hand on his chest, a comforting gesture, but she was really trying to grasp his emotions. Beastboy continued to stare at the far off clouds, oblivious to Raven searching his soul. She dug though his heart and felt his sadness and joy, the anger he had told her about, but there was something else, something that didn't feel like an emotion, that he was thinking about. Raven pressed her eyebrows down in frustration as she tried to grab what Beastboy was thinking, and she felt him wondering about something. She found herself unconsciously pressing her hand down harder on his chest, and then his thoughts suddenly got really loud and Raven knew what he was thinking. But then Beastboy grabbed her wrist.

"Look!" he pointed towards the sun, where a silhouette could be seen getting bigger as it neared them.

"No..." Raven whispered, wide eyed.

"Oh my God! Is that really-"

"That's Impossible! It can't be!" Raven said in a strained whisper to herself.

To Be Continued...

Review, maybe you can guess who it is, tho I think it's pretty obvious and ninety percent of you will guess correctly.


End file.
